Mobile wireless telephones and the wireless communication systems that support their communications have dramatically expanded their role from simple node to node voice communications between two persons. Currently, mobile wireless communication devices and systems supporting their communications have the ability to transmit and receive data with many other devices. One of the most popular data streams which is desired by a user are media transmissions from a media source including audio and/or video for real time play through a user's mobile device. A popular source of media transmissions are by way of Internet access to a media server. Media servers include programs which establish media files and provide access control, typically requiring some form of payment prior to media transmission of desirable content such as musical performance or movies. Alternately, a more limited computer network may provide a critical portion of a communication link between a user's device and a media server. A limited but growing application of data transfer from a telephone enabled mobile device are VoIP phones are can transform voice into packets transmittable by Internet Protocol, i.e., VoIP. It is well known that portions of a communications session between a VoIP phone and a recipient device may include transmission of data signals through cellular, PSTN and/or other communications networks as links in the overall communications path.
Current mobile devices capable of telephone communications with other device have also increased the number of communications networks to which they can establish communication sessions by addition of communications modules linked to a microprocessor that operates a control program for the mobile device. Mobile cellular telephones enabled for communication by a cellular network (with various protocols such as GSM, CDMA, or W-CDMA) providing antennas for reception in a cellular territory may also have the ability to establish communications with a Wi-Fi network whose broadcast range has been detected by the cellular telephone. Wi-Fi networks are well known to operate under the IEEE 802.11 protocols for initiation, establishing and controlling communications between a base station and wireless access points. A base station typically provides access to communications by way Internet and/or local computer networks.
Some cellular mobile devices are enabled to communicate by way of DECT (Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunications) radio established for cordless telephones with a limited broadcast range. These radio devices typically communicate wirelessly with a broadcasting base station which is connected by wired connection with the PSTN system. DECT radio base stations have very limited broadcast ranges as compared with cellular networks, typically in range of 100 yards maximum. Data transfer to and from a mobile device by way of a DECT radio connection is somewhat more difficult than by way of a cellular or Wi-Fi network but can be accomplished by providing the base station with a modem which is enabled for connection with the Internet (and through an ISP).
Another communications network available to many mobile devices is a peer to peer network, which is wirelessly established ad hoc between two or more peer wireless communications devices. Establishing a wireless peer to peer network and exchanges of data which are allowed are performed under well known peer to peer architecture. Peer to peer networks can be structured or unstructured. It is well known that such peer to peer wireless networks are effective for transfer of media data such as audio and/or video files.
The above communications networks each have highly variable latency, bandwidth and packet loss characteristics relating to transmission of media data to a mobile device and each also is, at a specific period of time, is significantly different as between such networks. This variability is affected by inevitable swings in packet traffic, connection hand-offs or losses among broadcast ranges of nearby antennas, inherent limits on data transfers, and many other factors. In the end, a user of a mobile device is not concerned about the communications path actually traversed by a packetized media data stream as long as it plays well through the playout means of the mobile device. Such playout means may include a liquid crystal display screen for viewing video content and a speaker for playing audio content.
There is a need for a system which improves real time delivery of packetized media data streams from a media source to a mobile user.